Rivke Ingber
Rivke Ingber is a secondary antagonist in the 1983 James Bond novel Icebreaker by John Gardner. Novel biography ''Icebreaker'' After completing his exercise training within the Arctic Circle, James Bond decides to revisit an old flame named Paula Vacker in Helsinki, Finland. The reunion reveals to be nearly fatal when Bond is confronted by two knife-wielding Russian men who manage to stab Bond on his left shoulder. When Bond questions Vacker if she talked to anyone before his arrival, she mentions she had spoken to Anni Tudeer during a dinner engagement. Back in London, M dispatches Bond on Operation Icebreaker, where he is teamed with Brad Tirpitz of the CIA, Koyla Mosolov of the KGB, and Rivke Ingber of the Mossad (the Israeli intelligence unit). Together, they are on a joint operation against the National Socialist Action Army headed by Count von Glöda to investigate the theft and destination of military arms. After meeting his new collaborators, Bond requests M to send him any available picture of Anni Tudeer, which he shortly does at the hotel when opening an envelope revealing her to be an alias name for Ingber. At his hotel room, Rivke enters to speak with Bond about Tirpitz's behavior. There, Bond asks if she knew Paula Vacker, which Ingber reveals she does, but had not seen her in three or four years. When Bond reveals her real name, Ingber testifies that her father is Aarne Tudeer, a SS officer working under the Nazi Party, who married a widowed half-Lapp woman before leaving to Paraguay following the collapse of the Third Reich. In Paraguay, Rivke spoke four languages: Finnish, Spanish, German, and English, and lived in a compound in the jungle. Due to her father's unstable behavior, she and her mother were flown to Stockholm, Sweden and then to Helsinki where she met Paula. By the age of fourteen, having learned of her father's Nazi connections, she decided to gain Israeli citizenship, convert to Judaism, and enlist with the Mossad intelligence agency under the name of Rivke Ingber. Although Bond is still unsure about her relationship with Paula, he decides to trust her, and subsequently shows her father's Nazi metals from Paula's ransacked apartment. During his talk with Tirpitz, Bond is interrupted by a phone call where the mysterious caller alerts him to "say goodbye to Anni." Bond then spots Rivke on a ski run until she is injured in a land mine explosion. Bond races to her aid, and she is quickly taken away by ambulance personnel. Shortly after this, Bond calls the nearest hospital to see if she had been admitted, but the receptionist replies the hospital did not have a patient by that name. Five minutes later, Bond discovers no hospital has her admitted nor any police investigation into the land mine explosion has taken place. Accompanied with Koyla and Tirpitz, they pinpoint von Glöda's headquarters in the Soviet Union, and race sled their way there. At the Ice Palace, Bond meets Count von Glöda, who ask him if London intelligence has a NSAA hostage in custody. Bond denies knowledge of this, and is water tortured for the information. When the procedure fails, Bond finds himself in bed next to Rivke, who was never injured during the land mine explosion, and reveals that London indeed has a NSAA official in custody. Paula reappears, and kills Ingber. She then reveals to Bond that Rivke was affiliated with her father having being groomed to be the next Führer. Gallery Icebreaker Rejected.png|Rivke on a rejected design for U.S. Paperbacks by Pegasus books Icebreaker Norway.PNG|Rivke, at the bottom right, on a Norwegian cover Category:Literary characters Category:Icebreaker characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Double agents Category:Agents Category:James Bond characters Category:Female Characters